¿Fuiste tu?
by Ale Sahra
Summary: Sakura y Naruto tienen un problema. Comparten sin saberlo, el sentimiento de que las cosas no andan bien en sus vidas. ¿Qué pasará cuando revelen su sentir? NaruSaku. Sakura POV. PostFinal


**¡Hola! Les traigo un pequeño shot NaruSaku, porque realmente no puedo estar feliz con ese final, realmente se siente como si algo no estuviera bien. Quiero dejar claro que no he visto ni the last ni nada relacionado a Naruto después de ver ese ultimo capitulo. ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a la serie Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **¿Fuiste tú?**

Hoy fui a ver a Tsunade-sama, hace mucho que no pasaba a ver como estaba, he estado tan enfocada en mi papel de ama de casa que no me he dado la oportunidad de convivir tanto como lo habría deseado. Sasuke-kun aun no me ha dicho donde se encuentra ahora, sin embargo espero que regrese pronto, Sarada empieza a hacerme algunas preguntas que me es incomodo responder cuando el no está. Esta noche no debo apresurarme a llegar, ella se ha ido a un viaje de entrenamiento con algunos compañeros de la academia, así que hoy estoy sola. Aunque no lo diga mucho, la soledad en esa casa a veces me consume, a pesar de que estoy con ella, ahora que empezó la academia, siento que caigo en un agujero en mi propia soledad.

No puedo evitar pensar que algo está mal, que en algún momento algo no salió como debía suceder. Soy muy feliz con mi hija pero, no lo sé, estos sentimientos son extraños, y parece que ya no tengo nadie con quien hablar de lo que me pasa.

Sigo caminando por las calles de Konoha, a lo lejos observo dos figuras que me resultan familiares, claro, son Naruto y Sai, vienen en mi dirección pero aun no notan mi presencia. ¿Debería simplemente apartarme de su camino? Un gran golpe de melancolía llego a mi pecho, con los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que éramos parte de un solo equipo. Sai, eras tan desagradable, sin embargo, la calidez sincera que hoy demuestras en tus sonrisas es algo que aprendiste estando con nosotros, no me arrepiento de haber pasado con ustedes tanto tiempo en mi juventud. Naruto… ¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente no se qué decir. El pánico entra en mi por alguna razón que desconozco pero no puedo actuar como una cobarde, me obligo a seguir mi paso con la esperanza de que solo nos saludemos y sigamos adelante.

-¡Sakura-chan!-. Me saluda Naruto, y entonces mi corazón para un momento al igual que yo, y después vuelve a su ritmo normal. Después de tanto tiempo me sigues llamando así, aunque estamos ya casados, ¿Por qué no me molesta?

-Naruto, Sai, tiempo de no verlos-. Respondo automáticamente.

-Si-. Responde Naruto con la cara un poco baja.

-¿Te sucede algo Naruto?-. Pregunto un poco intrigada, bueno, aunque no recuerdo verlo sonreír mucho desde hace algún tiempo, esa cara no es normal en el, al menos en la imagen que conservo en mi mente de su persona.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, nos vemos-. Se despidió Sai tan de repente.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-. Le pregunte.

-¡Ino me matará si no llego a la cena!-. Gritó alejándose.

No pude evitar soltar una risa ante tal comentario, era tan posible que algo así pasara. Cuando volteé a ver a Naruto el me sonreía, pero no había alegría en sus ojos, era algo mas como tristeza.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-. Me preguntó.

-¿Acaso Hinata no te matara a ti también?-. Le dije aun divertida por el comentario de Sai. Empezamos a caminar camino a mi casa. El me devolvió la sonrisa, pero era una falsa. ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?

-Aunque llegase tarde ella no haría nada y lo sabes. Además, le dije que hoy no llegaría a dormir. Oh, por favor no me mires así Sakura-chan, realmente tengo una gran carga en el trabajo, solo que he dejado a un clon encargado de eso. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco-.

Continuamos caminando al lado del otro, no sabía que decir exactamente. Han pasado tantos años desde que sentí la presión de trabajar que la he olvidado, pero me ponía algo triste que hiciera un comentario así, de algo que el había estado soñando durante toda su vida.

-¿Ser Hokage no es tan divertido como lo creíste?-. Pregunte, luego me arrepentí de ser tan indiscreta. El resopló ante la pregunta, y no respondió en un tiempo.

-Sabes, no podría explicártelo. Siento como si las cosas no estuvieran como deberían estar. Que algo salió mal en algún momento-.

Me pare en ese instante. ¡Eran esos los pensamientos que también asaltaban mi cabeza, que confundían mi corazón! Pero ¿Por qué Naruto también pensaba en eso?

-¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?-Me pregunto preocupado.

-Es lo que yo también me pregunto Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo piensas eso?-.

-No lo sé. A decir verdad, todo parece dar vueltas cuando me pongo a pensar en ello. Termino en concluir que son tonterías a las que no les debo tomar sentido. ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?-.

-Claro-. Dije inmediatamente.

-Sakura-chan. No sé que me esta pasando. Ahora todo me parece tan incorrecto, es decir, tengo una hermosa mujer esperándome en casa, de la que me enamore y con la que decidí vivir mi vida ¿no es así?-.

Solo asentí lentamente.

-Tengo dos maravillosos hijos a los que amo intensamente y que me hacen diariamente feliz de haberme convertido en padre…-. Parecía no saber cómo terminar aquello. –Entonces… entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí contigo?-.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto, solo nos encontra…-.

-¡Te lo dije! deje un clon en la oficina arreglando todo el trabajo pendiente. Sin embargo, no me digno a ir a cenar con mi familia, a platicar sobre cómo nos fue el día. Llego diariamente a mi trabajo y siento una carga en mis hombros, que nunca pensé que podría sentir. No es como cuando luche contra Pain, o contra Obito, ni siquiera es lo mismo que cuando enfrentamos a Kaguya. ¿Entiendes? ¡No se qué hacer! Nada tiene sentido-.

No tenía idea de que Naruto pudiera sentirse de esa manera. Lo mire por un momento. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Cómo ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Sus ojos no tienen el brillo que antes tenían. Ahora en su lugar hay unas arrugas dibujadas en su rostro, ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y una mueca donde solía estar su sonrisa.

Me arrope un poco entre mi abrigo. La noche no podía ser más fría y ahí estábamos, a la tempestad, él ni siquiera llevaba un suéter encima.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan-. Susurró con la cabeza baja. –Ocupo tu tiempo. Debes querer ir a casa ya. Ven, te llevare-. Me dijo volviéndome a mostrar esa sonrisa falsa y comenzando la marcha.

-No-. Le casi grite.

El volteo su cuerpo hacia mí, extrañado por mi respuesta.

-No, yo… yo también tengo esos sentimientos Naruto-. Le confesé finalmente.

Su cara revelaba un nulo entendimiento a lo que le acababa de decir.

-No sé qué está pasando con mi vida. Veras, todos los días me despierto sola en cama, preparo el desayuno para nosotras y una vez que Sarada se va a la escuela, me la paso yendo de aquí hacia allá, limpiando, acomodando, comprando víveres, hablando sin entender las conversaciones, saludando sin estar feliz por el día, esperando porque mi hija regrese para poder empezar de nuevo otro día más. Naruto, no me encuentro a mi misma entre esta rutina diaria, ¿Por qué no me hace ilusión vivir? Me siento tan sola todo el tiempo y siento que no hay un lugar al que yo pertenezca-.

Empecé a soltar algunas lágrimas sin quererlo, odiaba que me vieran llorar, sobre todo él. No paso mucho tiempo para me abrazara. Me tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos y pude oler su aroma en su camisa. Naruto… la calidez que siempre te ha caracterizado aun no te abandona. Me siento tan reconfortada en su abrazo, tan protegida que me hace sentir una pecadora.

-No llores Sakura-chan. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte llorar-. Susurró en mi oído al tiempo que me abrazaba aun más fuerte.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, supongo que ambos necesitábamos esto. Sentirnos apoyados. Que no estamos solos en este sentir. Que no estamos locos. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viendo sin saber que decir.

-¿Sabes Naruto? Nunca te agradecí lo buen amigo que has sido conmigo-. Mencioné dejando salir algo que tenia atorado en mi interior.

-¿Sakura-chan?-. Dijo mi nombre con su voz ronca.

-Gracias, por todas las veces que estuviste ahí para mi. Por rescatarme cuando no era lo suficientemente fuerte, por nunca dejarme sola, aunque lo mereciera. No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces en las que tu sonrisa me hizo sentir reconfortada. Naruto, discúlpame por no haber visto todo esto antes. Por no haberte podido decir que siempre te he admirado, incluso si siempre iba detrás de ustedes, ¡Fui muy feliz compartiendo tanto tiempo a su lado!-.

Una sonrisa de lado se formo en sus labios. Y volteo su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Que cosas dices Sakura-chan. Tu no sabes cuantas veces tu sonrisa me salvo del abismo-. Lo dijo claramente.

No sabía que responder a eso. Estoy plenamente consciente de lo mal que lo trate cuando éramos mas jóvenes.

-¿Qué dices? Me la pasaba golpeándote todos los días…- Recordé con una sonrisa.

El también empezó a sonreír de otra forma.

-Cierto-. Soltó una carcajada. –Pero siempre lo hacías para corregirme. Me entusiasmaba salir todas las mañanas para encontrarme contigo, con Sasuke, y con Kakashi-sensei. No sabía que clases de aventuras nos podían esperar, pero sabía que contaba con ustedes para solucionarlo, y sabía que al final de todo, podía ver tu sonrisa porque todo habría salido bien, y entonces podía ir a casa a soñar con ella-.

Un leve sonrojo se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Naruto…-.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te confesaste a mí?-.

Después de pensarlo un rato asentí. No quería recordar aquel momento.

-No tienes idea de cómo me sentí. Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Era que al fin mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo?-.

No dijimos nada por un rato.

-Lo siento-. Susurre. –En ese momento, solo quería que no te arriesgaras más, sentía que era mi culpa que sucedieran tantas cosas malas. Quería evitarnos sufrimiento y solo logre decepcionarte-. Realmente me sentía tan culpable de lo que había hecho.

-Sakura-chan. Incluso después de eso. Aunque sabía que tus sentimientos no eran reales en ese momento, nunca deje de pensar que algún día podía obtener tu corazón. Ya sabes, hasta aquella vez que hablamos, cuando Hinata había sido raptada-.

-El corazón de una mujer nunca cambia-. Repetí aquellas estúpidas palabras.

Naruto asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirar las estrellas. Sentí una gran rabia dentro de mí. Porque yo sabía que no era verdad. Porque esas palabras solo demuestran el camino que me ha llevado hasta aquí. A ser una mujer sin sueños ni aspiraciones. Una mujer a la que todos ven con pena. Nunca hice lo que tenía planeado para mi vida futura. ¿Por qué? Por el sueño de una niña de 12 años que no supo madurar hasta que todo fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Qué gran mentira!-. Grite.

Naruto me volteo a ver estupefacto ante mi reacción.

Mi corazón, mis sentimientos ya habían cambiado. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta entonces? Claro, porque era una estúpida a la que nunca se le habían dado bien esas cosas.

Naruto me dio otra de sus sonrisas falsas. Pero esta vez, con todo el enojo que tenía dentro contra mí misma, contra el hombre que tenía parado ante mí, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

Abrió repentinamente los ojos al sentir mi mano pegar contra su mejilla. Le había dado una cachetada al séptimo Hokage de Konoha.

-¡No lo soporto! ¡No me vuelvas a mostrar aquella sonrisa tan falsa! ¡No seas un hipócrita conmigo!-. Grite con los ojos cerrados.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato más. Yo intentaba controlar mis intensos sentimientos.

-Por favor, mantén los ojos cerrados un poco más-. Me dijo.

Hice lo que me pidió. Aunque tenía un poco de miedo ante lo que sea que fuera a hacer. Espere pacientemente con los ojos cerrados. Después de un momento sentí sus manos haciendo a un lado mi fleco, e inmediatamente sus labios tocando gentilmente mi frente. Sentía la sangre subiendo a mi rostro. Abrí los ojos de repente.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan. Tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora que me dieron ganas de darle un beso-. Me lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida que llegaba a sus ojos.

Y solo una pregunta atravesó mi mente, después de todo este tiempo, dime, aquella tarde en que estábamos sentados en la banca…

¿Fuiste tu?

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Si es así por favor hagánmelo saber, y si no ¡también! Gracias por leer.**


End file.
